weberbreuerfandomcom-20200213-history
Culinary Dictionary and Conversions
How Many Cups in Can Net Weight Approx Cups 8-oz. can 1 10 ½-oz. can 1 ¼ 12-oz. can 1 1/2 1-lb (No. 300) can 1 ¾ 16-17 oz (No. 303) can 2 1-lb. 4-oz or 20-oz. or 18 fl. Oz (No. 2) 2 ½ 1-lb. 13 oz or 29 oz (No. 2 ½) can 3 ½ 3-lb 3-oz or 46 fl oz. can 5 ¾ ' ' Culinary dictionary You can’t cook like the master chefs till you understand the language of their recipes. Here’s a quick rundown on some of the most commonly used terms: Beat: to make mixture smooth by adding air with a brisk whipping or stirring motion using spoon, electric mixer, rotary beater, or wire whisk. Candy: '''to coat with sugar by cooking in heavy syrup. '''Caramelize: '''to melt sugar slowly over low heat till it becomes brown in color. '''Clarify: '''to make stock clear by adding egg whites and simmering; or to melt butter slowly so milk solids sink to bottom of pan leaving clear liquid on top. '''Coddle: '''to cook gently, as with an egg, by heating in water just below the boiling point. '''Cream: '''to beat with spoon or an electric mixer till soft and smooth; when creaming shortening and sugar, mixture is beaten till light and fluffy. '''Deglaze: to loosen coagulated cooking juices from bottom of a roasting pan by heating and stirring with liquid, as in making sauce or gravy. Dredge: '''to sprinkle or coat a food with flour, crumbs, or any other fine substance. '''Fold: to add ingredients gently to a mixture. Using a spatula or wire whisk, cut down through mixture; go across bottom of bowl and up and over, close to surface. Turn bowl frequently for even distribution. Poach: to simmer in hot liquid taking care so that food holds its shape while cooking. Puree: to turn solid food into mashed pulp with a grinder, food mill, electric blender, or sieve. Reduce: to boil down a liquid, reducing it in quantity to concentrate the flavor. Render: '''to melt (such as fat trimmed from meat) by heating slowly at low temperature. '''Roux: '''a mixture used for thickening sauces and gravies; made of butter or other fat and flour which may be browned. '''Sauté: to brown or cook in small amount of hot fat. Sear: '''to brown surface of meat very quickly by high heat. '''Simmer: '''to cook in liquid over low heat just below boiling. '''Soft peaks: '''to beat till peaks are formed when beaters are lifted, but tips curl over. '''Stiff peaks: '''to beat till peaks stand up straight when the beaters are lifted out, but are still moist and glossy looking. '''Weights and Measures Linear Measure 12 inches 1 foot 3 feet 1 yard 5 ½ yards (16 ½ ft.) 1 rod 5280 feet 1 mile 1760 yards 1 mile 320 rods 1 mile Square (area) Measure 144 square inches 1 square food 9 square feet 1 square yard 30 ¼ square yards 1 square rod 160 square rods 1 acre 43,560 square feet 1 acre 160 acres 14 section 640 acres 1 square mile 1 section 1 square mile Solid Measure 1728 cubic inches 1 cubic food 27 cubic feet 1 cubic yard Liquid Measure 4 gills 1 pint 2 pints 1 quart 4 quarts 1 gallon Dry Measure 2 pints 1 quart 8 quarts 1 peck 4 pecks 1 bushel 32 quarts 1 bushel Avoirdupois Weight 16 ounces 1 pound 100 pounds 1 short hundredweight 2000 pounds 1 short ton 20 short hundredweight 1 short ton Grain Weights and Measures 1728 cu. In. 1 cu. Ft. 2150.42 cu. In. 1 bu. 1 cu. Ft. approx. 4/5 bu. Standard Bushel Weights (lbs.): Corn, shelled 56; ear 70. Wheat and Soybeans – 60. Oats—32 Barley—48 Rye—56 Grain Sorghum--50 Category:Recipes